The Butterfly Effect
by Bulma3678
Summary: Follow the adventures of Trunks and Kairi, two young fighters who go back to the past to save the world! /Essentially Trunks' story, but this time he has company in the form of a female Saiyan raised on Earth. Remake of Purple Eyes.


**Hey guys, I'm back for...I don't know. If you're reading this, then that means you've decided to read the remake of Purple Eyes. I formally apologize for that story, it was horribly written. I won't delete it, though. But if you're a new fan, feel free to read the terrible original version of Trunks and Kairi's story. And don't worry, I will have a long time fan proofreading this. Alright, read on.**

"You don't need to worry, Ai. She'll be safe." Wisa reassured the young woman in front of her.

Wisa, the oldest in the room, had her hands clasped together and smiled sympathetically. Ai held her five-year-old daughter, Kairi, in her arms and thanked Wisa. The little girl stared up at her adoptive mother with a confused expression, not knowing what was going on. Ai's husband, Eito, stood next to his wife. The man gave Kairi a smile and petted her hair when she looked to him for an answer for the situation. She gave him a tiny smile in return before looking back to Ai.

"So, you have all of her things.." Ai said with dread clear in her voice.

Eito put an arm around Ai as she held their little daughter closer. Kairi blinked and snuggled close to her mother and clung onto her shirt. Ai gave Wisa a look that told her to give them a bit of privacy. The older woman nodded in understanding and walked to another room in the small house.

Ai quietly spoke up, "Kairi, look at me," she did as she was told, "you know Daddy and I love you, right?"

Kairi nodded, "Mhm.."

Eito brought them both close in his arms. Kairi relaxed and smiled sweetly at her parents, enjoying the warmth and love they were giving her.

This time it was Eito that spoke, "Listen to what your mother says, Sweetheart."

A sad smile from Ai was directed to Eito before she looked back to Kairi, "You're going to be staying with Ms. Wisa for a while in the city. And you… you might not see us when you come back," the five-year-old looked up at her, frightened, "but we will always be watching over you. If you ever need comforting, we'll be there, even if you can't see us."

Kairi was hugged tightly by her parents for a long time. She clung to them just as long.

"We'll call you every day you're there, alright?" Eito asked, getting a tearful nod in response.

The small family remained hugging for another few minutes. Kairi started audibly crying after sensing the mood. Her parents comforted her immediately, but her tears carried on. Wisa came back and told them that they should be leaving. Ai and Eito both nodded solemnly and bundled Kairi up in warm clothes. They tightly hugged her again. Wisa put her own coat on and opened the door. Once she did, cold air came in through the door alongside a miniscule wave of snowflakes. Wisa picked Kairi up.

Kairi reached out for her parents, "Mama!"

Ai gently grabbed one of the small hands and kissed it. She thumbed it over, then pet Kairi's cheek with her finger and reassured her that it was going to be all right. They all walked outside into the cold. Ai and Eito didn't put their own coats on, though. They didn't care, all that was on their mind was their daughter.

Wisa helped put Kairi into the nearby red car. A few boxes could be seen inside, also. They were filled with Kairi's clothes and possessions, many family valuables, and a letter for her when she was older. On top of the box closest to Kairi was a framed picture of her family. She noticed it and picked it up. Almost immediately after Wisa got into the car, Kairi looked out the window to her parents. She placed her hand onto the window. Ai and Eito started waving to her once the car started moving, and she waved back.

Once the car was out of sight, Ai wrapped her arms around Eito and clung close to him. Without having Kairi there to stay strong for, she burst into tears in both heartbreak over their daughter and fear over their fate because of the Androids. Eito held Ai and rubbed her back, still staying strong for her. They kept true to his words and called Kairi every single day she was gone. But a couple days later, their prediction about the androids attacking their small town came true. All Kairi knew before she was told, though, was that the calls stopped.

 **That...was difficult to write. I've been really trying to get back into writing, it's just very hard, though. But this was also making me a little emotional. Anyway, feel free to tell me how you felt about this! I'd love the feedback. See you next chapter!**

 **Bonus!  
Character Guide-  
Kairi Hashi: A young girl, who will be older in the next chapter. She is the adopted child of Ai and Eito. She has black hair, bangs that point towards her face, purple eyes, a tail with brown fur, and fair skin. Her first names means "ocean village" and is a pun off the location of her childhood home. Her last name means "chopsticks" and is a pun off of the infamous appetite of the Saiyans.**

 **Ai Hashi: A woman in her early 20's. She is Kairi's adoptive mother and Eito's wife. She has black hair and eyes and fair skin. Her name means "love" and is a pun off of the phrase "a mother's love".**

 **Eito Hashi: A man in his early 20's. He is Kairi's adoptive father and Ai's husband. He also has black hair and eyes, tan skin, and a muscular build. His name means "prosperous person" and is a pun off of his pursuit of the martial arts.**

 **Wisa: An older woman in her late 40's. She is the close friend of the Hashi family and later the caretaker of Kairi after her parents unwantingly send her away to keep her safe. She has dark brown hair, a few gray hairs mixed in, and brown eyes. Her name is a direct pun off of the word "wise".**


End file.
